


On his knees (minds can't be cured)

by Idjit_01



Series: Multifandom febuwhump bc January sucked [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: "Hey, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Day 8, Dean Winchester Has Anger Issues, Eating Disorders, Fainting, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hey, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, Mental Health Issues, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Has an Eating Disorder, Vampires, Whump, this is no time to sleep"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idjit_01/pseuds/Idjit_01
Summary: Prompt #day 8: "hey, hey, this is no time to sleep."Just after Dean beheaded the last vampire, he turned around with a cocky smile and tried to think of something snarky to say so they could go away.But as he turned around he Sam falling down swiftly with a painful thump.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Multifandom febuwhump bc January sucked [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140680
Kudos: 22
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	On his knees (minds can't be cured)

Just after Dean beheaded the last vampire, he turned around with a cocky smile and tried to think of something snarky to say so they could go away.

But as he turned around he Sam falling down swiftly with a painful thump.

"Sam!" He growled as he ran towards him. As he got kneeled beside him he heard a rushing from behind him and gasped.

"Sam? Sam?" He asked as Sam's eyes fluttered open and close again. " **Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep.** " Dean urged as he tried to help him stand up.

He could see the remaining vampires arriving at the corner of his eye as they had clearly not cleaned out the best well enough and he knew he could not fight it on his own. Sam was... Well, Sam wasn't well enough to fight and the thought of losing him like that filled him with distress.

Dean looked around as the vampires started to fill the room and gripped his machete tighter, closing his eyes and sending a quick prayer as soon as he could.

" _Cas?_ Cas! You better bring your feathery ass down here or-" Dean gritted through his teeth as he tried to fight the approaching vampires.

In a swift motion, as he tried to pry them off of Sam, one of them knocked the weapon of his hand and pressed his nails around his throat. He passed his tongue over his lips deliberately slowly and smirked with an all-teeth smile. 

"Oh, I'll definitely enjoy this one..." He said as he got more into Dean's space.

As he was about to nick Dean's neck, a white light blinded them both and the vampires disappeared.

When he looked up, Castiel was staring at him disapprovingly.

"Really, Dean? I'm fighting- I'm in an actual war- in _Heaven_ because of _you_ and you call me out of it for a simple nest you could perfectly take care of?"

" _You-_ " Dean started to retort angrily, before clenching his jaw and taking a deep breath at the reminder of his brother. "Cas. _Please."_

Castiel blinked slowly before surveiling his surroundings and walking towards Sam. He put his hand on his forehead and after a few seconds of silence, Dean started to move restlessly.

"Cas, what's wrong? Did he got hurt?"

Cas just shook his head before doing something with his hand and then opened his eyes and stepped back. 

Dean blinked as their surroundings changed and they found themselves back in the crappy motel they had checked in the day before.

"I'm afraid I can't help him." Cas explained. "His problem is not physical. He's okay now, but if he keeps going I can't stop him from getting worse. Dean, I can't help him. But it's essential for Heaven and Hell for you to keep him alive. I'm sorry. I can't cure his mind."

Before Dean could process his words Cas was already gone. Dean glanced over at Sam's frame and muffled a scream, knocking the bedside lamp over with his fist.

He paced towards his bed and sat, taking his phone out to make a call.

Just as he was about to press the last digit he headed a groan and looked up, throwing the way carelessly beside him.

"Sam?" Dean hissed.

Sam groaned again, before opening his eyes slowly and shielding his eyes from the light. Then he squinted towards Dean and sighed.

"You're angry." Sam stated.

"Ya think?"

"Dean, I'm _fine._ "

Dean hit his mattress and stood up at a dizzying speed.

"You kneeled over. _Don't lie to me._ "

Sam turned to face away with him and closed his eyes.

"Aren't you so fond of chick-flick moments, _Sammy_? Fucking talk to me."

"Dean, I really don't want to right now. You wouldn't understand. You never even tried. I not going to try to explain myself to someone as allergic to feelings as you are."

"It doesn't matter." Dean bellowed. "You can't do this. I _need_ you."

"I'm tired, Dean."

"I'm going to get you something. Don't move."

"Dean, I'm not hungry." Sam complained without even looking at the sound of rustling of Dean taking his things to leave.

"I don't care." Dean said as he opened the door and left the room anxiously. 

Sam closed his eyes and sighed again. Dean couldn't make him do anything. Sam was the responsible one. He closed his eyes and evened his breath and as he heard Dean open the door again, he emptied his thoughts and pretended to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is very sloppily made, but I'm very tired and I just need to catch up with the prompts as well as finally continue my WIP Famished.
> 
> I hope you liked it nevertheless so don't be afraid to tell me what you thought of it in the comments.
> 
> Take care of yourselves, please, and don't hesitate to ask for help if you need it~


End file.
